More Than Words
by MystiqueAngelz
Summary: This is a one-shot specially for Raerobgal! Why? This is why...HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAEROBGAL! Raven wants to know the meaning of a certain song, and Robin shows her the meaning of it using More Than Words


_**MUST READ!!**_

**_A/N: Hey everybody!! Alright the 1st thing I gotta say is... HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAEROBGAL!! Yes I made this story JUST 4 u!! It didn't reli take me long but I knew u loved my RxR cute scenes so I made dis specially 4 ur bday! Ur lyk my twin in FF and Im sooo happy 2 hav metchu! Hope u and all my readers lyk it! Wat r u waitin for? Go on and enjoy readin it! -_**

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

The bright sun was shining happily, giving warmth to what it touches and light to what it seeks. The Blue sky soft and relaxing to look at, a cool breeze sweeping the streets and felt the buildings around, accompanied by birds singing their song...

On a regular afternoon in Jump City, our Teen heroes were having a nice day off in their obviously large headquarters on a seemingly small island off the coast near the docks.

Starfire and Beast Boy were sitting on the black semi-circle couch, watching the popular T.V series 'Friends', laughing as they too reminisce each of their friends daily lives. A scene of 'Friends' left off, and led into a commercial, both teens payed attention

" **Want a new way to get unbelievably soft and silky hair?"  
**

This caught Starfires attention even more as a brunette slowly flayed her hair about, showing its apparent 'glow'...

" **Then come down to the nearest shopping mall today! And buy Rejoice's new and improved, 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner!"**

Starfires green eyes twinkled like a child wanting a new toy to play with as she 'ooo'-ed the commercial as it ended with a little music. Then suddenly a loud male's came on as another commercial played...

" **Hey! Are you feeling bored using the same pranks everyday?-"**

**This **caught Beast Boy's attention. He sat firmly and scooted closer to the screen, eyes non-blinking till the end..

" **If you're! A supposed 'joker' in life and want something new from the old Woopie Cushion and fake vomit, then Cccooommmeeee on down to you're nearest shopping mall to Paul's House of Pranks!"**

Beast Boy began drooling as the tv showed the new store 'Paul's House of Pranks' on the wide screen, looking as appealing to him as possible. He too, 'ooo'-ed as the commercial ended and proceeded with the program

Cyborg took over the kitchen this time, preparing for an early lunch for the team. Happily whistling while heading towards the fridge for some wanted ingredients

He clasped the handle and opened, smiling then searched inside. He looked side to side within the cold machine, suddenly realizing

"Aww man! We're outta chicken strips! How am I suppose to make my delicious chicken club sandwich without the main ingredient!!" he sighed, then suddenly the main door to the lounge room slit open revealing a wet leader, with a fierce face

"CYBORG!!" shouted Robin, who was currently soaking wet from head to toe with a towel wrapped around his lower section, hands securing it in place

Big eyed, Cyborg turned his head from cooking on the stove, towards his angry leader. So did Starfire and Beast Boy, except for Raven who was, of course, reading a book (a very thick one at fact) silently on the opposite side of the kitchen. She sat crossed legged, levitating off the floor by 10 inches. Too engrossed in her story to notice her leader and best friend half naked about 7 feet away from her...

"Uhh... What up Rob?" Cy wondered as he heard Starfire squeak a bit

Robin grunted before telling him, "There's something wrong with the boiler again! While I was showering, **cold **water suddenly rushed on and almost froze my whole body!"

Beast Boy chuckled, Starfire just stared and Cyborg rubbed his chin in wonder

"Hmm...I think it must be the pressure temp gauge again, you know that thing's like 3 years old, we should get a new one" Cy thought up

"You think..." Robin sighed

"But hey! I'm thinkin of goin to the mall right now to get some stuff, I'll go and buy a new one and install it when I get back"

The word 'Mall' rang like a fire bell inside Beast Boy and Starfire's mind. As Cyborg took off his apron, the 2 child-like teens appeared in front of him

"Oooh ooh!! May we please join you friend Cyborg?! I would love to buy the new 'Rejoice' shampoo!"

"Yea dude! I wanna check out that new 'Paul's House of Pranks' store! It looks sooo cool!!"

Cyborg sighed, being outnumbered, he gave in, "Alright alright! (sigh) just don't do anything stupid and when I call to go back home don't go 'Aww 5 more minutes please!' got it?"

The 2 nodded like crazy, happy they've been accepted to tag a long. Cyborg grabbed the keys as he and his team mates walk by Robin, bidding fare well. When the door closed shut, Robin sighed and turned his head towards the room thinking it'd be empty then realizing, Raven was still in her same position and still reading her book.

He walked towards her, and stood in front of her levitating figure and asked

"Raven?"

No answer was given

"Raven are you listening?"

Still no answer, _**'wow, she must really like that book'**_

Robin then grabbed the book with his fingers gently out of Raven's soft hands. And was given a harsh, terrifying glare

"Let go...Robin?" she told, then suddenly turned the hardest of red shades

There, **right **in front of her, looking down into her, now, big eyes. Was a half-naked, still, Robin. She gazed at his body's features; tight, gorgeous 6 pack abs glistening with almost dry water, arms bearing muscles that even the strongest man would envy, his hair spiked but she knew it wasn't before he came in here, and mask on covering his most precious and probably beautiful part of his identity...

All the while she was, 'admiring' her leader's form, Robin had been calling her name for almost 2 whole minutes

"God Raven, I even took away your book and you **still **won't speak" he chuckled

Robin looked into Raven's perfect eyes, such beautiful possession she held. He always loved her eyes, so full of life no matter what emotion she feels. With her shining purple, now, longer hair framing her soft face. Oh how he admired her, maybe almost more than a team mate. That question always run through his head when he looks/thinks or even talks to her.

Raven shook her head and put on her hood hiding her unbelievably red face. Raven has always though of Robin as her best friend, her team mate, leader and with all the utmost respect, but she always wonder if they could be more? She has low self-esteem when certain emotions rile up. She stood up and started looking around whilst heading for the couch facing the TV

"Where'd everyone else go?" she asked as she sat

Robin also headed for the couch and sat on the right side of her, Raven picked up the remote and turned on the TV once more changing the channel for something interesting as Robin explained

"Well while you were...focused on your book, I came in here angry and told Cy the boiler's going jacked again when I was showering so he, Beast Boy and Star headed for the mall"

"You came in here...in your towel...?" she quirked

That's when Robin realized he was still half naked, **and **in front of Raven before, whom he's sitting next to. **He **turned red this time, and too bad only the top part of his mask sealed him

"Uhh..Um...sorry, I should get goin-"

That's when Raven stopped on MTV, with the song More Than Words by Frankie J. began to play...

_**Saying I love you  
**__**Is not the words **__**I want to hear from you  
**__**It's not that I want you**_ _**Not to say,  
But if you only knew...**_

"You know, this is my third time hearing this song and it makes me wonder" she said as she slumped her figure so her elbows stayed on her lap as they supported her chin and head

Robin turned to her, "Hmm? What do you mean? And you've only heard this song for the third time?"

_**How easy**_  
_**It would be to show me how you feel  
**__**More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
**__**Then you wouldn't have to say **__**That you love me yeah,  
**__**'Cause I'd already know...**_

"Yes, I heard this song yesterday when it came on MTV and the guitar intro intrigued me so I listened to it. It's quite good"

"Yeah, but this is a remake by Frankie J, the original was done by this group called Xtreme and they were good too. But I quite like this version more and what did you mean by 'makes you wonder'?"

"Yeah, I mean what's the meaning of this song? Even though I know it means that the person wants his lover to show how he/she feels with more than just words, but like what?"

_**What would you do **__**If my heart was torn in two?  
**__**More than words **__**To show you feel  
**__**That your love for me is real,  
**__**What would you say if I took those words away,  
**__**Then you couldn't make things new **__**Just by saying I love you...**_

_**(sayin' I love you, sayin' I love you, more than words, sayin' I love you, sayin' I love you you)...**_

Robin chuckled, then smirked, he scooted closer to Raven by 1 nudge and said

"You really don't know?"

Raven didn't move, but turned her eyes towards the bird boy. Somehow Robin knew her eyebrow went up in question or in an 'Don't push it' face beneath her hood

Robin, still smirking, reached his right hand for her hood and slit it softly down, revealing Raven's hidden face. She turned to him, eyebrow cocked in question as she turned her body facing him

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to make you understand the lyrics" he smiled, "When he sings:

**More than words  
To show you feel ****That your love for me is real**-"

Raven's eyes had widened from the first note, she couldn't believe it. Robin. Just. SANG! And in front of her too! Although it was short it was beyond good. And to have him sing those lyrics made Raven blush again, but she was a little stuck being shocked

"Wow..." she whispered before Robin could continue, and he heard it

"What?" he asked

"You..sang! That's what!" she told still blushing Robin didn't realize it, but he too turned red. Why? He did do a bit of singing subconsciously, I mean who hasn't ever sang in their whole lives before? But he blushed because he did it in front of Raven!

"I- Uhh- Sorry" he stuttered Raven shook her head a little too hard, "No no! It was...good, I mean, REALLY good" she complimented

Robin blushed once more, then continued "Thanks, but that's not the point. That part when he sang those lyrics mean that he wants his girlfriend to do more than just have her say 'I love you' every time, he wants her to **show **how much she does"

"Like how?" she questioned once more

Robin smirked again, only this time, it seemed as though he had a devious little trick up his sleeves. Or, right now, his bare arms.

"I'll show you" he told as he held out his right hand

Raven looked at it, her head tilted to the corner in question, which made her look so much cuter! Robin almost turned red once more, but kept himself up right with his right hand still outstretched for Raven to hold. She, unsure, looked to the ground thinking if it was right for her to take his hand for whatever he wants her to understand, she looked at him. His smile, that sweet smile that would comfort a girl in terror. She trusted him. So she reached out, a little pause half way, until she placed her soft right hand onto his and looked to him...

_**And touch me  
**__**Hold me close don't ever let me go!  
**__**More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
**__**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me yeah  
**__**'Cause I already know...**_

Robin smiled, the warmest he could ever feel when she placed her hand on his. After a little while, she too, smiled and a genuine one too.

"How does this show the one the girl loves she cares with more than just words?" she asked him

"It shows him that you still care enough just to hold his hand or give a hug. Doesn't matter whatever she does, that's one way to show him, whether it's a hand in hand walk or even a hug" he smirked

Their hands still held together gently yet firmly, Raven could feel her heart beat race to a faster pace. She swore, she could even hear his...

"There's also another way someone could show with more than words..." he said softly, like a whisper but only just. As he looked into Raven's eyes he couldn't help but inch closer

Raven's eyes twinkled softly, questions running through her mind why she couldn't move herself but inch closer as well. Both aiming for 1 common thing. Till it happened...

Robin and Raven, kissed. It wasn't small but it wasn't chaste either. When their lips touched, the whole world evaporated from their thoughts and minds, only that blissful moment layed all for them. Their kiss turned tender, meaningful and..._**loving**_**...**

Robin couldn't believe what was happening, but he didn't want it to end. He was kissing Raven! Her lips so soft and perfect, he could even feel her respond with not only her own lips, but with emotions as well. And his heart's questions were answered and confirmed; he **loved **her. More than just his best friend or team mate, he loved her. He loved Raven! Robin placed his left hand on her cheek softly and deepened their kiss.

Raven was **beyond **aghast. Not only was her mind going berserk, but she finally realized it. She fell in love with Robin, and she knew he felt the same with this very kiss. He gave as much emotion as she did into it. Care, sensitivity and **love. **She heard a few things blow up in the background but none too severe, and she didn't care. For all she thought, the whole tower could blow up so long as she stayed in this very moment with Robin.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

_**Nevermore...**_

"WOAW! What happened?!" Bravery asked as she looked inside the main part of Nevermore with all the other emotions in check

"You know very well what happened Bravery" Knowledge told fixing her glasses

Just a moment ago, they were all talking and hanging out when suddenly the whole realm began to shake and tremble. Now, Nevermores' mountains were almost scattered, grounds almost full of holes, each emotion on the ground trying to get up. It was as if an earthquake came.

"EEE!!" Happy screeched, she began to run around the whole area happy like crazy. Grinning from ear to ear before shouting

"SHE DID IT!!" she smiled, "I'm SOO HAPPY!!" Bravery joined her as well, and most of the other emotions began dancing and whatnot. Except for Knowledge, who stood in front of another emotion as she said

"Finally out of the concealed room huh?" The yellow cloaked emotion smirked to an already smirking Lust Red cloaked one in front of her...

"Welcome to Nevermore...Love "

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

**_Back to our Love Birds..._**

They both wanted this to last for as long as time, but knew they needed one important thing; air.

They parted from their kiss, but only a few inches away. Both looking into each others softly opened eyes, or in Raven's case, mask. As if they were in a daze, awoken from a wonderful dream. Then, Robin smirked once more. He slowly stood up but still held Raven's hand as he looked to her

"That's one of my favorite songs. And **this **is my favorite way to show you love someone using More than Words"

He walked towards the door, heading for his room to actually wear clothes. And he did it all with a smile.

When Robin had left, Raven touched her lips with her index finger, still feeling his soft ones linger onto her very core. She just had her first kiss, and with the one she now knows she loves. And he returned her feelings. Her mind was beyond whack, everything seemed so unreal to her. But then, she, too, smirked with her finger still touching her lips as she traced it then said...

"I wonder...if there's another way to say you love someone, with...More Than Words..."

She slowly stood up from the after scene, and walked off. Where to? You and I may already know the answer...

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

**_I had fun making this one-shot. And I loved the last bit XP tee hee ;)_**

**_Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LULU BABY!!_**

**_Hope ya'll lyk my story! Review's appreciated tnx!_**

**_xoxoxMystiquexoxox_**


End file.
